Jonathan Storm (Earth-772)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-772 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by exposure to Cosmic Rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig | First = What If? #1 | Death = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = The past history of Jonathan Storm of Earth-772 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the early career of Spider-Man. When Spider-Man petitioned to join the Fantastic Four the Torch would welcome the Wall-Crawler in the group. With Spider-Man on the team, now called the Fantastic Five, they would clash with The Vulture, quashing his criminal career just as it was beginning. Johnny would play an important role in this victory by using his flame powers to burn away the Vulture's wings, crippling his flight capabilities. Johnny would join Reed, Ben and Spider-Man on a mission to the moon, leaving his sister Sue on Earth to monitor things. While Johnny and the others clashed with Red Ghost and his Super-Apes on the Moon and met the Watcher, Sue would be kidnapped by a Puppet Master controlled Sub-Mariner. Johnny would join the rest of his team in going to rescue Sue, and in the battles aftermath Johnny would be shocked when Sue would agree to stay and live with Namor instead of returning to them. . Johnny would continue to operate with Reed, Ben and Spider-Man as the Fantastic Four, battling menaces such as the Mad Thinker and Dr. Doom. During their clash with Super-Skrull the group would have enough between Reed's brooding over the loss of Sue and Spider-Man's constant solo grandstanding. This would tear the group apart, with Johnny siding with Reed on trying to find a way to get Sue back. When Namor would come to the surface and invite them to witness the birth of Sue's son, Reed and Johnny would attack him before they could learn the purpose of his arrival. Johnny would rally beside Reed as he would try to manipulate the United Nations to go to war against Atlantis, however this ruse would be exposed by Ben, who would discredit them before the UN. Still wishing to win Sue back, Reed would build a bomb that would make the water unbreathable to Atlanteans and would take Johnny with him on an assault on Atlantis. The battle would end when Reed would realize that he would risk the lives of Sue and her unborn child as well and he would defuse the bomb realizing the errors of his way. Johnny would not be so forgiving, escaping the Atlanteans he would vow to get revenge on them someday . By unrevealed circumstances, Sue would return to the surface and renew her romance with Reed Richards, and the Fantastic Five would be regrouped. When Sue would become pregnant with Reed's child, the remaining Fantastic Five members would have to travel into the Negative Zone to obtain Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod the one thing that could save Sue and the baby's life. There Johnny would battle Annihilus, and the FF would capture the Rod. However, on their way back Dr. Doom (manipulated by the Time Twisters) would attempt to steal the rod for himself. However, he would return it to the FF when the Whisperer would convince him that the death of Sue and the baby would lead to Reed Richards going insane and being a worse enemy than ever before. Johnny would return to the positive universe with his comrades and succeed in saving Sue's life . Johnny was murdered alongside the rest of the Fantastic Five when he attempted to stop Karn from killing Spider-Man . | Powers = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Storm Family Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Spider-Verse participants